1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print processing execution apparatus, a history information processing method, a program, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some print systems store information specifying printed data or printed thumbnail data as history information, together with job information, in order to prevent information leakage and to perform job tracking. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-178939 discusses one such print system, which has a job tracking function provided in a printer driver and includes an extracting unit configured to extract job-tracking function history information, thereby enabling setting what information the print system stores and how the print system stores such information.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-134136 discusses a print system configured to limit available information processing functions corresponding to identification information identifying each individual user to prevent information leakage and as to reduce clerical cost.